


a prequel to summer

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: Between the passing of seasons, Hokuto unintentionally reminds Subaru that there will always be something there for him.





	a prequel to summer

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again ;w; oK SO, i wanted to post this before summer starts and when i looked up when it starts aPPARENTLY it's tomorroW, so i was just AHHHh i have to post this today or else it won't be accurate because i'm just...picky on details like that, but yes, it's done and finished and posted (and really really short) but at least my soul can temporarily rest (don't expect too much, it's reeeally short and kind of pointless weeps, there were just certain things i wanted to write on)

_I want to go home_ , Hokuto frowns, a thought that doesn't often solidify in his mind completely, but when it's been nearly two hours after school has ended, he can't deny the fact that he's tired from the work he's done.

 

The air, much warmer than yesterday's, makes him feel almost sleepy, and he heaves out a long breath.

 

Hokuto presses his face against the surface of the school desk in front of him, closing his eyes as he realizes that the weather has been significantly and unfavorably warmer than usual, and that the regular afternoon spring breeze has long since subsided to barely existent sweeps.

 

"I come back from buying us ice cream and you're slacking off?" A voice says from the door, too familiar, and Hokuto rolls his eyes before he quietly lifts his head from the table, hair most likely pressed against his face.

 

"I just decided to take a quick break," he informs Subaru, who had probably known that from the start anyway.

 

"Sure, sure," Subaru replies teasingly, passing him a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store before he flops down onto one of the seats.

 

"I got us both cherry flavor! The lady at the store said that they were going to stop selling it next week since it's only a spring special, apparently," he continues, chin rested comfortably against the back of his chair, turned backwards.

 

"It's pretty fragrant," Hokuto remarks, after opening the small carton.

 

"And it probably tastes really good," Subaru smiles to himself, pleased as he opens up the package and carefully tears off the small plastic spoon.

 

_Smells sweet_ , Hokuto thinks, still preoccupied with the scent of it.

 

"Ah, it kind of melted..." Subaru mutters, a slight furrow to his brow.

 

Amongst the sweet scent of cherry, Hokuto wordlessly glances up at Subaru, quietly noticing the thin sheen layer of sweat that had spread along the side of his face, the fact that he had pulled his blazer and usual hoodie off, and the rolled up cuffs of his uniform pants, messily done, and it only serves to remind him that spring really is ending soon.

 

_His hair's flatter than usual too_ , Hokuto muses, because he can't help but notice that the heat had somehow caused Subaru's hair to lose a bit of its shape, something he hasn't seen in a while.

 

"Hokke? The ice cream's going to melt kind of fast, you know," Subaru speaks up, spoon hanging from his mouth.

 

Hokuto nods, wondering why exactly he had gotten lost in thought in the first place, before he promptly takes a bite of the ice cream.

 

"It's super good, right?" Subaru comments, beaming, as if he had waited a while to finally ask him that.

 

"Yeah, it's sweet, but somehow refreshing at the same time," Hokuto replies seriously, somewhat impressed.

 

They spend the next minute eating quietly, savoring the sweet taste that they probably won't be able to have again until next spring, and suddenly, it seems further away than it should.

 

"So being a student class rep is sometimes tough even for you, huh?" Subaru suddenly questions, gaze catching the nearly blank paper between them, and Hokuto sighs, pulled back into reality.

 

"Well, the second class representative was supposed to do it yesterday, so it got a bit piled up," Hokuto explains, before eating more ice cream.

 

"Anyway, you didn't have to stay and wait for me, Akehoshi," Hokuto adds, because somehow, Subaru has always had a strange habit of rebounding back to him, no matter the circumstances.

 

As he thinks on it a little more, he can't exactly remember the last time he had gone home on his own without Subaru in his company, despite whatever activities they had going on.

 

Whenever he had student representative things to take care of, Subaru would always be floating around somewhere within range, and after his club activities, he would go towards the school doors to find Subaru sitting around and patiently waiting for him, claming that he had had things to sort out as well.

 

Hokuto had considered it to be some type of attachment, before it had eventually become something entirely normal.

 

"It's boring walking home by myself," Subaru whines, and Hokuto sighs once more.

 

"Lucky for you, this is actually the last page I have to fill out, so we can go soon," Hokuto informs him, finishing off the rest of his ice cream.

 

"I'll be cheering you on from here, Hokke," Subaru says, despite suddenly being completely preoccupied with his phone.

 

"...Right," Hokuto mutters, dully staring at him before he quickly turns his focus back towards the last page in front of him.

 

Just as he had predicted, he finishes in less than ten minutes, with Subaru being surprisingly quiet for that duration of time.

 

When Hokuto opens his mouth to call out to him, he can still taste the cherry flavor on his lips, mostly faint, and he quickly clears his throat, almost distracted.

 

"Let's drop this off and then head home," Hokuto speaks up, tapping on Subaru's shoulder before he starts organizing the paperwork.

 

"That was quick," Subaru says through a yawn, standing up from his chair.

 

He takes a brief moment to stretch out his arms, glancing out the window before he stays still, the scenery outside somewhat reflecting onto his eyes.

 

"Akehoshi?" Hokuto says, after noticing that he hasn't moved from his spot after standing up, because he's always been used to him being constantly in the way of his vision.

 

"All the cherry blossoms are already gone," Subaru comments, although it sounds as if he's speaking mostly to himself.

 

"Well, spring _is_ almost over," Hokuto points out, stepping towards him.

 

There's a somewhat nostalgic look on his face, and Hokuto can't help but wonder what he sees, what thoughts he has, because he knows that Subaru had become fond of the flowers, especially after becoming part of a unit and having people around him.

 

Although Hokuto doesn't entirely understand it, the cherry blossoms had become a personal symbol of importance to Subaru, who has never been the type to take things for granted, ever since he's known him.

 

"But they'll be back next year," Hokuto offers, as something close to comfort, raising a brow when he hears Subaru let out a short laugh, because it's mostly unexpected.

 

"What is it?" Hokuto questions, not quite knowing if he should be irked or not.

 

"It's just because you said something completely obvious," Subaru tells him, unable to hold back a smile.

 

"...I guess you're right," Hokuto surrenders, vaguely wondering if he had just embarrassed himself.

 

He shakes his head, turning towards the door as Subaru continues talking.

 

"Spring'll end, and then it'll finally be summer, and"— Subaru pauses, swiftly looking out the window again.

 

_And I'll still_... He glances over at Hokuto's back before he closes his eyes, only able to see hues of dark blue, familiar and slightly wavering, almost like watercolors.

 

"Oh, but"— Subaru opens his eyes at the sound of Hokuto's voice.

 

—"when summer starts, that means the sunflowers are going to come back," Hokuto points out, casual, but in that moment, to Subaru, it means so much more than what he had probably intended, and the blue colors that had been stuck in his vision quietly and naturally sink into a vibrant yellow, warm and soothing.

 

"Just like last year," Hokuto continues, unable to forget the image of Subaru walking next to him after school, with bright summer sunflowers as his backdrop, and additionally, how he had internally told himself that Subaru looked exactly like one, possibly even brighter.

 

"Yeah, I remember them," Subaru replies fondly, feeling as if a million tiny flowers had been set off within his chest, but he keeps it to himself, before stepping towards Hokuto, who had already started to leave the classroom.

 

"Hokke, let's hang out a lot this summer!" Subaru declares, feeling a sense of happiness, like sunshine, before Hokuto looks over his shoulder at him, brow raised.

 

"Now you're the one saying obvious things," Hokuto tells him, a small, soft smile on his face before he turns again, and somehow, as he's catching up to Hokuto's side, Subaru feels like that summer will be a lot different from the last, and his eyes shine at the thought, because the transition from spring to summer might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> petition for a subaru 5* or 4* with sunflowers ??? ?
> 
> tries to be active at: https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
